


The Lost Journal

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: A story in which it turns out every single weird thing that Shorty says is true.
Relationships: Shorty/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Lost Journal

"What's this?" Varian pulled the ancient-looking leather-bound book out of the chest. Over the years the castle's cellars had become full of lots of miscellaneous items, some even magical, so Rapunzel had suggested making an inventory. Varian had been called in to help in case he recognized anything of scientific importance within the piles of antiques and broken junk. So far, he'd not found anything, but in his experience, any old book could have something worthwhile in it. He flicked open the green leather cover and glanced at the first brittle yellow page. He gasped in excitement as he saw the first line.

_My name is Demetrius Demanitus,_

"Hey, that's my journal." Shorty slurred, appearing next to him. Varian ignored him.

"Hey, guys! I found something!"

Eugene and Rapunzel rushed over.

"What is it, Varian?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's a lost journal of Demanitus."  
  


Rapunzel gasped in excitement. Eugene however hung back his hand resting on his hip.

"Wait a minute. Are we sure that this ancient stuff isn't going to cause more problems, with the whole magic, demons, portals to other dimensions thing?"

"Well..." Varian said. "Perhaps, but Demanitus was a genius, and can you imagine what I could do with just a few pages of his designs. I mean if this journal has some of his inventions in it, it could revolutionize the whole city!"

"If you beg my pardon little chipmunkie boy." Shorty interrupted.   
  


"I'm not a chipmunk," Varian said confused.

"Well, you will be one day. But I do believe that you have the wrong Demanitus. I believe you are thinking of my uncle, not the one who was a tree, he was quite famous, again not the one who was a tree, the other one. That is my journal, it has a picture of my wife, she was a gopher. I miss her."  
  


"I'm sorry you miss your wife Shorty, but this journal belongs to Demetrius Demanitus." Varian said.

"That's my name! You can call me Rus."  
  


"No, your name is Shorty."  
  


"One of my names, a man can collect names like he collects halibut."  
  


"So that's what that smell is," Eugene said.

Varian was flicking through the pages of the journal.

"It's written partly in an ancient language, it looks like old Saporian, and it's got pictures! Oh, I need to take this back to my lab where I can translate this. It's falling apart in my hands; I might be able to mix up something to stabilize the paper. "Varian was rushing out the door before he even finished his sentence. Eugene and Rapunzel watched him leave, they had grown used the young man's enthusiasm.

"Just let us know before you try to remake any of those machines! We'd like an advanced warning if the whole city is going to get sucked into another dimension." Eugene shouted out to the disappearing shape of Varian.

"All alone." He said turning to smile at Rapunzel, his hand reaching for her waist.

"All alone, except for Shorty. "Rapunzel reminded him pulling away.

"Who was that young chipmunk man?" Shorty asked.

"That's Varian." Rapunzel answered kindly.

"I see." Shorty replied stroking his beard. "And who am I?"  
  



End file.
